Say It's Over
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: Some relationships lose their spark. Some didn't have one to begin with. Ever wondered what Bella would say to Edward if she realized she liked someone else? In Eclipse, before graduation. After Bella's grounding is lifted
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New fic!

It's called Say It's Over, based on the N-Dubz song, name and all, I don't normally like Chav songs, but this ones really good, and if it inspired me, I can't lie. Here's the summary:

Some relationships lose their spark. Some didn't have one to begin with. Ever wondered what Bella would say to Edward if she realized she liked someone else? In Eclipse, before graduation. (After Bella's grounding is lifted)

And before you wonder... ITS NOT JACOB!

Another song that helped me write this (I have no idea why) was When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne :) x

* * *

Based on these Lyrics of the song:

All My People Around The World If You Like Somebody Else,  
How Do You Find The Words To Say Its Over?  
I Been Wanting To Tell You,  
But I Dunno How To Tell You.  
How Do you Find The Words To Tell Them Its Over?  
Baby Its Killing Me  
This Just Isn't Right For Me,  
I Think I like Somebody Else.

-Say It's Over, N-Dubz-

* * *

Prologue

It was him, it seemed like a million years ago and I never thought we'd ever meet again. He went to England when I left Phoenix; we thought a long distance relationship wouldn't work. What I felt for Harry was ten times what I felt for my... 'fiancé'. Harry was my first love, and what I'd told Edward was... a lie. I'd just chosen my immortal life and now here was Harry. Funny smile, bright blue eyes and just as in love with me as I was with him. I saw a new life in front of me, a life where I wouldn't have to change to stay with him...

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward and I were perfect as always, driving home and complaining about Alice's recent shopping plans and torturous make-over ideas. But I couldn't help feeling like this was a _routine_, like we were going through the same motions day by day. It made me feel nostalgic, made me think about... _him._

"Love?" Edward said, I blinked and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... spaced out." I lied.

Edward continued driving, and continued to complain about Alice, so I looked out of the window at the passing trees and people. As I dazed, someone in the passing people caught my eye. I looked closer, and saw it was him. Harry. I was sure. I gasped lightly, which caught Edward's attention again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

My head spun to his direction, "Yes." I lied again, adding a small chuckle at the end. But Edward still didn't look convinced, but he continued driving anyway.

He dropped me off at my house; promising his usual nightly sneaking through my window. I raced upstairs, dumped my bag and went back downstairs to prepare Charlie and I's dinner.

As I preped the steak, I couldn't help but think of Harry, which worried me - alot.

----

The next morning; a Saturday to be exact, I awaited Edward's car to pull up, he was taking me into Seattle. My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket, it was from Edward. He never texted me... ever.

**I can't make it today, I promised Emmett I'd go hunting with him, sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. x**

Family over Girlfriend. I didn't mind, I wasn't too fussed very going anyway, but it kind of bothered me that he'd never done this before. I sat in the living room and talked to Angela on IM; she was worried that Eric was going off her, so I had to convince her he wasn't. After a few hours of chatting, Charlie said he was going to the station for a few hours.

I began walking up the stairs to my room, and heard the doorbell go. I smiled, just a tad confused that Edward was using the front door when he knew Charlie would shoot him.

I answered it, and my smile disappeared.

"Bella Swan?" Harry asked, his cute dimples appearing as he smiled.

"Yes," I whispered, with mixed emotions, "Hello Harry, how did you know--"

"Your Mom told me where." He said. I noticed his accent: It was a subtle English one, mixed with his old American one.

"Oh," I choked out, still shocked he was here. "Do you want to come in?" I asked, he smiled and nodded, following me to my living room.

"So this is your Dad's place?" He asked, looking around the room.

I nodded, "Why are you here?" I asked.

"My family moved here, my Dad got transferred again to Port Angeles." He answered.

"Oh, that's..." I sighed and looked down. "You know I've moved on, right, I have another boyfriend." I told him.

He nodded. "Your Mom told me that one, too. Edwin or something?"

"Edward." I corrected.

He chuckled, "Right, sorry." I felt myself blushing. "I missed that blushing." He commented. I put my hands on my cheeks.

"Don't, Edward should be here soon." I lied, looking out of the window as if I was looking out for him.

"Oh." He choked, running his hand through his hair. "I'd love to meet the guy who I lost you too." I chuckled, considering the word _guy _was an understantment.

"You know that's not exactly true, we broke up because of distance."

"I know, I know." He shook his head. "I've missed you, you know."

I became speechless, but my phone buzzed in my pocket just in time. The saying 'Saved by the Bell' sprang to mind. I answered it immedately.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Bella, are you home?_" I was relieved when I heard Edward's voice.

"Yes, I am, are you done..." I looked at Harry,"... Hiking?"

"_Hiking? I was hunting, you know that... is Charlie there?_"

"Yes, he is."

"_Oh right. Yes, I'm done, I'll be over pretty soon, okay?_"

"Sure."

"_Okay, I love you_."

"I love you, too." I put my phone away.

"That was Edward." He said, it wasn't a questions.

"Yes, it was and he'll be here soon, so you'd better leave." I told him, standing up. "He's quite protective of me." I said.

"That's a bit creepy." He chuckled.

"You'd better go." I told him again.

"Can I see you again, please?" He asked, just as he was out the door.

"Bye, Harry." I shut the door, and put my hands to my face.

My ex was here. It seemed clearer now, but I felt something for him... something I don't feel when I'm with Edward. Which really scared me. I heard a car pull up, I looked through the window and saw Edward. I sighed, it was a mixture of relief and worry.

Obviously, he was at the front door immediately. His arms wrapped around me, as mine did him.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Me too, I'm sorry for cancelling our trip, you still want to go?"

"No, it wasn't too important anyway. We'll just... hang out here?"

"Whatever you like, Love." He kissed me passionatly.

He sat on the couch, still as ever. I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Tell me about hunting." I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Well, Jasper suggested we try the border..." I spaced out, and realized I didn't feel the same things as I did with Harry. Which lead me to one question: Was I still in love with Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Wo0t!

I know that Bella is obsessed with Edward in the books (and movie) but I was thinking:

- After he left, she has to regain the love she had for him.  
- She _might _of had a Boyfriend in Phoniex.

But I'm not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I don't know. Like I don't know if the chicken comes before the egg (yes, that sounded dirty in my head, too)

Lulz :) x

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Everything was black, I could only see a pair of golden eyes staring into mine. He stepped forward, revealing himself, as if we were under a spotlight or streetlight. _

_"Edward..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed him, passionately. We parted and I looked at him, and gasped. It was Harry. "Harry?" I questioned._

_"I love you Bella." He whispered._

I bolted upwards, gasping for air. I sighed with relief when I learned it was only a dream.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Edward sat on the edge of my bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I sighed, wiping my eyes, "Kind of." I told him, "It was nothing." I said, lying down again and shutting my eyes.

"But you were talking in your sleep," My eyes snapped open. Crap, what had I said? Worry washed through me immediately. "Who's Harry?" He asked curiously. Crap!

I sat up again, "Harry, he's uh..." I couldn't think of an excuse, "The nightmare was when I... cliff jumped, and when Harry Clearwater had that heart attack." I lied, I felt guilty, I'd never lied to Edward about anything.

He shuffled closer to me, and kissed me. "Don't worry, that's the past." He whispered.

"Right." I said. But the past was coming back for me.

I was distant on the way to school, the dream I had was on my mind. Did it mean anything? I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Love, we're at school." Edward told me. I sighed and nodded, smiling weakly.

We were in English, just finishing up studying Romeo and Juliet. Of course as our teacher dragged on about love, Edward slipped a note under my hand.

_You seem very distant, especially in the car, are you okay? _

I picked up my pen and began writing, **I'm fine Edward, honestly. I'd tell you if there was anything wrong. **I slipped the note under his hand, and quickly looked to the front again.

He read the note, sighed and wrote at vampire speed. _Promise me there's nothing wrong?_

I hesitated, I was lying again. I hated lying to Edward. But I wrote anyway, **Promise. **I slipped it under his hand, and dropped my pen onto the desk.

I spent the rest of the day trying to be less distant towards Edward. He dropped me off at my house, like always promising he'd be back when Charlie was in bed.

When I got in, Charlie turned with the phone in his hand.

"Bells, I need to go to the station, I'll back a bit late." He told me.

"Okay, no problem." I told him.

When he left, I went upstairs, dumped my bag onto my bed, and ventured back downstairs. Charlie's car had gone. I went into the kitchen, and put some noddle's in a pan, simmering them.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door slowly, to find Harry.

"Hey Bella." He smiled, the dimples appearing again.

"Hi, uh... come in." I said, allowing him past.

He stood in the middle of the living room. I walked past him, and checked on the noodles. I came back into the living room, an awkard silence lingering.

"So--" Out of no where, he suddenly kissed me, passinately. I tried pushing him away, which I eventually did. "Harry, what the hell?" I snapped.

"Sorry, I--" He looked down.

I turned around and back into the kitchen. I couldn't believe he did that. But I had that feeling again - the one I only got with Harry, except after he kissed me it was stronger. It felt like butterfiles fluttering my stomach. I never got it with Edward.

I went back into the living room, and saw Harry sat on the couch now. I sat next to him,

"Sorry I did that." He whispered.

"It's... okay." It was the only word I could think of.

It was silent again, that damn awkward silence. I looked at him, the same time he looked at me.

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it... _I chanted in my head repeatedly. _You love Edward!_

We got closer, eventually kissing. My hand was on his cheek, and his on mine. We parted soon after, I stood up and went into the kitchen. I started crying silently to myself.

After that kiss, I realized it was Harry I loved - and not Edward.

I guess you never get over your first love.

I went back in the living room again, Harry was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, I felt horrible.

"_You _kissed _me_."

"Don't say that." I snapped.

"But you did." He told me. "Bella, the only reason we broke up was because we both knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work, we never _really _stopped loving each other, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Imagine if neither of us had moved, where would we be?" He smiled.

"Together." I whispered. That made everything so much clearer.

That night, after Harry left, I sat nervously in my room, trying desperately not to cry. After waiting anxiously for an hour, and he finally came through my window.

"Hey Love." He whispered, kissing me. The guilt felt like daggers in my stomach.

I pushed him away gentley, "Stop," I said.

"Why, is something wrong?" He asked, he sounded concerned.

"Yes, there is." I told him.

"What is it, are you sick?" He asked, still concerned.

"No, I'm not sick... uh..." I didn't know what to say, I don't how to word something like this.

"What is it?" He put his hand on my arm.

"It's... I..." I sighed, "I'm... in love with someone else." I finally said. He didn't react, but his hand dropped down to his side.

"Someone else, w-who?" He stammered.

"A boy I dated in Phoniex--"

"Wait, you said you didn't have a boyfriend before me." He said, he was confused, but he soon realized it was a lie. "You lied to me."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I thought it would never come up--"

"You lied." He repeated.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

He looked up, he looked quite angry, "When did you see this _guy_." He said the words with venom.

"The reason why I was so distant these past few days was because he's moved to Port Angeles, and came round the other day and--"

"He came round here?" He asked wrinkling his nose, I nodded. "Did anything happen?"

"Well, he kissed me and, well..." I looked down.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The guilt still didn't ease, in fact it stung even more. We were now facing each other on either side of my bed. "What else happened?" He asked.

"We kissed again."

"What?!" He snapped.

"We kissed again, and then we realized that we still loved each other." He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

His head snapped up. "You're sorry?"

"Yes, what else so you want me to say? Shall I write it out in my own _blood_ for you?" I snapped.

He flinched uncomfortably, "So... is that what this is, a break-up?" He questioned angrily.

I nodded and sighed, "Yes."

I saw his fists clench up, which made me back away from him. "Edward--" He snarled at me, and threw my lamp at the wall behind me. "Edward, please!" I felt a lump in my throat, like I was going to cry.

He threw my chair at the wall as well, and was shouting. I backed up to the wall, crying now.

He threw everything from my desk, "Do you know how much _crap _I got from my family when I started dating you?" He shouted, I'd never seen him so angry before, he was actually scary. I feared for my own _life_.

"Well I guess you know how I felt when you left me!" I snapped. He went quiet. "You know what just... just go, Edward." I whimpered, still firmly against the wall.

He was gone in an instant, and I broke down crying immediatly. I looked up, my vision blurred from the tears, but I could still see the destruction he'd caused. But I didn't care, I just slid down to the floor and cried.

* * *

:'( I'd never writen a break-up scene before. So, we've seen Edward's angry scary side, and now he knows how it feels to be the dumpee. And before you put 'wtf, Charlie would of heard' remember, he's at the station.

And, since I love you guys so much, here's a sneak peek of next chapter:

_I looked at their table discretely. Empty. They weren't there. I guess they didn't want to see me. Then something sank in, had they left again? They had no other reason to be here now I wasn't with Edward..._

Oh! Small part of it! And ZOMG, Eclipse is ou NEXT MONTH!

So, review? x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I know SM said in the book that Bella didn't have a boyfriend in Phoneix, but this is an AU (Alternate Universe) Fic. Oh, and in the last chapter I gave you a preview, ignore that, the chapter has changed a tad. Sorry :|**

**Song:- Winter, Joshua Radin**

**_'But I don't have to make this mistake_**  
**_And I don't have to stay this way_**  
**_If only I would wake_**

**_I could have lost myself_**  
**_In rough blue waters in your eyes_**  
**_And I miss you still.'_**

* * *

**C H A P T E R T H R E E **

"Bella?" Charlie said, "Bells, it's Dad." I looked up from my knees, my eyes stinging.

"Dad." I croaked.

"What happened? The neighbour said she heard shouting and a lot of smashing."

"I... Edward and I had a fight." I said quietly.

"What about?"

"I was breaking up with him." I sighed, feeling a sting in my chest. Charlie muttered something, and helped me stand up.

"I told you he was no good. Did he hurt you, is that why you broke up?" He asked.

I sat on my bed, "No, remember Harry, my boyfriend from Phoniex?" I asked. He nodded, "Well, he's moved to Port Angeles."

"But, you two broke up?"

"Yes, because a long distance relationship wouldn't work, we still _liked _each other."

"Is that why it looks like there was an earthquake in here?" He asked, he was tring to make a joke out of this. All I did was glare at him.

"Maybe." I whispered, bursting into tears again.

"Aw Bells, come here." He put his arm around me, and let me cry into his shoulder. "You'll get over him, like I got over you Mom, I promise." He said. He was lying - he never got over my Mom.

I woke up the next morning, my eyes felt horrible, I guess I'd been crying again, although I still felt like crying now; I still had that lump in my throat. Charlie had already left. So I was alone. Huh. I ventured to school, thinking how I could avoid the Cullens, I knew I'd get some kind of arguement with them, Rosalie especially. I parked up, firstly at the oppsite side of the parking lot to them. I got out of the truck, looking around for them. They weren't here yet. I walked over to Angela,

"Hi Ang." I smiled, putting on a brave face

"Hi Bella, Edward hiking today?" She asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Uh no." I admitted, feeling the lump rise again.

"Oh..." She knew immediately. "I'm sorry, I won't-"

I shook my head, "It's fine, really, _I'm _fine." I lied.

"Well if you need anything, I'm here." She said, smiling at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I saw their cars drive up. First Rosalie's, then the Jeep and finally Edward's Volvo. The stinging came back. Angela saw too, and looked at me, "Bella?"

"I'm... fine, like I said. I'm fi-" The lump rose again. They got out the of cars, their eyes darting my way instantly, I looked down automatically.

"They've gone." Angela whispered. I looked up, feeling awful again. "Wait, Edward's-" I was too late, Edward got out of his car. His eyes were staring into mine, they were black. He hadn't fed. He looked away quickly, "Come on, I'll walk you inside." She said.

I stayed close to Angela, luckily I had Math and English with her. It was third period I was terrified of - Biology. I walked in without Angela and saw Edward at the front desk. "There must be another seat avaliable." He whispered angrily to Mr Banner. It was my first day here all over again.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen, but why do you want to move seats? You're sat next to Miss Swan." He flinched uncomfortably, that's when he saw me standing there.

I suddenly felt sick, "I- I have to go to the bathroom." I lied, leaving the room quickly.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and locked the door as I sat in a cubicle. I couldn't be in there, not with him, it was too soon. He could barely look at me, never mind talk to me.

I didn't go back to Biology, I couldn't. But now I had lunch to worry about, they would be in the cafeteria, I would have to face their looks and glares for one whole hour. I had to face them sooner or later - later seemed good right now. I met Angela and we went into the cafeteria, they weren't in yet which was good. We lined up to get out food - last in the queue - when I heard a familiar voice, a chirpy one. "... as if Emmett!" It was Alice, they were here.

I carefully glanced over my shoulder, they were heading towards the line. _Crap, crap, crap, crap... _I chanted in my head. Suddenly my luck changed, the line moved and Angela and I got our food just as they arrived.

Angela and I sat at a table at the opposite side of the room to the Cullens. Mike and Jessica soon joined us, "Hey Bella, are you alright, I hear you and Cullen broke up?" I nodded slowly.

"How did you-"

"Things like that spread like wildfire Bella." He said a matter-of-factly. "Tyler told me, who heard from this guy in his Math who said he heard that Emmett dude taking about it to Edward." It took me a while to process all that.

"Oh." I muttered, looking over at their table. Alice's eyes met mine, but she didn't smile.

"Want me to kick hiss ass for breaking up with you?" Mike asked.

Great. "No, because I broke up with him."

"You did?" He asked, "Why?"

"It's really complicated Mike."

After lunch, I walked with Angela to my locker. "Uh!" She exclaimed, "I forgot my Chemistry book." I slammed the locker shut. Chemisry. I had that class with Alice, I was sat next to her... "Bella, you coming?"

I blinked, "Oh... yeah." I followed her, feeling a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

We entered the lab, Alice was at her seat, staring at her book. I gingerly walked over, taking my seat as usual. I looked at her, but she didn't look up. The class began, we began out work, but the not speaking business was driving me crazy. It was Edward I'd broken up with, that did destroy our friendship did it? I tore the corner off some paper, and wrote on it.

**I'm sorry. B x**

I slid it onto her book, she glanced at me but looked straight at the paper.

* * *

**:O OMG! What will Alice say to her? How will she react?**

**Review? x**


End file.
